Just Saying Hi
by bruised-orange
Summary: The story of how Rose Quartz and Pearl met. At this point, just speculation, as there is no confirmed canon as of yet detailing. At that point, this story may become obsolete. Going with the theory that Pearl was Pink Diamond's. For now, please read and review!
1. Chapter 1

Pearl was stationed just outside the sliding doors to her diamond's blue print room. Highly unprecedented, for her not to be permitted, but whatever it was that she was discussing was certainly of the utmost importance. She was under strict orders not to allow any interruptions. So when she heard the soft footfalls of bare feet on the cold stone floor, her weapon was drawn, her body positioned perfectly to strike first, her posture stance balanced, but grounded.

Rose Quartz's curls were the first to catch Pearl's attention — soft pastel and…everywhere. The next second, Pearl shut down her instinctive reaction, reset herself to defense-mode. "Entrance is not permitted." She held her spear aloft as a warning signal. She had never interacted directly with Rose Quartz alone, had only seen her in passing. That being said, she was sure that this would not go over well.

"Pearl, I need to speak with your Diamond. It's urgent. Stand down." Her tone was even and measured; firm but not unkind. Soothing. Pearl dismissed that train of thought immediately.

"Per my Diamond's direct orders, entrance is not permitted until further notice. Thank you." She nodded with some finality.

"Please announce my arrival. I'm sure she will be more than happy to receive me. As your superior, this is no longer a request." She smirked.

Pearl faltered. Was that true? Technically, she was a superior. Pearls didn't rank at all in the chain of command. And still…she considered her spear. Not appropriate. She said nothing, but slipped quietly through the doors to her Diamond's blue print room. She did not wait for a pause in their conversation, lest they assume she was eavesdropping.

"Rose Quartz has requested to speak with my Diamond. She insists that it is urgent." Pearl kept her chin held erect, hands folded behind her back. Pink Damond froze and tapped the surface of her control panel — 'click, click, click'. Pearl caught the briefest flash of Yellow Diamond and her Pearl before their connection was disconnected and the screen disappeared.

"Bring her in." Pearl turned to execute this command. "Pearl?"

"Yes, my Diamond?" She turned back around, suddenly nervous.

"The next time that you deliberately disobey a direct order, I will have you shattered on sight. Is that understood?"

"My sincerest apologies, my Diamond. Understood." She nodded solemnly, moving back through the doors where Rose Quartz was waiting. She flashed Pearl a perky smile as she glided through, Pearl's head just barely coming to her waist. Pearl couldn't quite get used to it — her sheer presence was overwhelming.

"My Diamond," Rose Quartz bowed briefly. "We are ready to proceed as directed to your newest colony. I have prepared three warrior ships and seven explorers, fitted with twenty five Peridots each to ensure their smooth operation."

"You are to captain one of the explorers yourself. Assess for potential threat. Our latest numbers indicate there is minimal intelligent life with only a basic understanding of dated technology, so there should be no trouble. That being said, I want no surprises."

"Very wise to take caution," Rose Quartz nodded.

"My personal Pearl is to accompany you in overseeing your preparations for flight. I will send her with a communication device and she will document your progress in preparations, track your budget, and report to me her findings for my review. You worry on prepping your soldiers and your Peridots. Cut PL07-4008 is awaiting your arrival in the bay. You are excused." Pink Diamond waved a dismissive hand at her Pearl by way of excusing her.

"Yes, My Diamond." Pearl thought she must have imagined the mischievous glint in Rose Quartz's eyes as she made her bow and turned to exit. Pearl followed silently, close on her heels.


	2. Chapter 2

The shuttle bay was its own building, separate from Pink Diamond's massive base. It was across a large courtyard, fitted with an ornate granite fountain in the center, spilling pastel colored water from one level to the next — pillars of soft, cool water. Pearl had somehow always been fixed on it, for some reason. She didn't often get the chance to leave the confines of her master's side, but on the brief occasions that she was aloud to exit the building. Perhaps her fixation was on its organic form. Everything that she was used to was engineered for perfection: sharp angles, straight lines, nothing without its purpose. Pink Diamond was unusually fond of organic forms, if in a twisted way. She prized organic things for their seemingly arbitrary formation. Pearl remembered herself and took long strides to catch up so that she was just beside Rose Quartz once more. The sliding glass doors to the shuttle bay closed behind them, and they were in the dimly lit corridors of the shuttle bay. The long, stone hallway was lit by torches on the wall; glowing pieces of rock set into spires on either side.

"How long have you been Pink Diamond's Pearl?" Rose Quartz asked casually. It took a moment for Pearl to register that she was speaking directly to her.

"As long as I can remember. Going on, roughly 7,203 years, by my estimation. I was…under someone else's services for around the 1,000 years prior."

"Ah. You are created around the same time I was created then, that's interesting."

Pearl did not know what could possibly be so interesting about that, but she said nothing, just nodded. Rose Quartz went on.

"This colony that we'll be traveling to is supposed to be very…alive. It should be quite interesting." There was another pause, as though she expected something of Pearl.

Pearl was unfamiliar with this kind of conversation — she was not accustomed to engaging gems in conversation, and wasn't sure of the protocol. Rose Quartz seemed to sense her hesitation.

"You are allowed to speak, you know? If I tell you to speak freely, would that be taken as an order?"

"I suppose it would have to be. Technically speaking, I'm currently in your charge."

"Then speak freely, Pearl. Have you ever seen organic life?"

"Not in person. Pink Diamond has spoken briefly in my presence about organic forms and their entertaining properties."

"Its much more than that. Their freedom and their…world of opportunity. Its fascinating. Really," she nodded encouragingly. Pearl couldn't wrap her head around the concept of open opportunity. She imagined how conflicting it must feel to have no direct purpose. Despite her programming, something buzzed at the back of her brain; something…curious? She corrected herself. "Do you feel that that's a difficult concept for you? Given your occupation?"

Pearl thought about lying, but that thought dismissed it almost as soon as it came. "Yes," she admitted. "I'm a servant, and I serve Pink Diamond because that's what I know. It's my purpose, and it seems to me that life without a purpose would be wildly overwhelming."

"But what if your purpose was to yourself? And your own life?"

"What about my own life is more important than the Diamond Authority?" Pearl cocked her head to the side.

"Your own free will! That's important, Pearl." She smiled at her, almost fondly. Pearl felt her cheeks flush. Was this a trap? Was Pink Diamond listening to all of this? "I apologize if I've made you feel uncomfortable. This has to be a very morally conflicting conversation for you."

"I'm not used to it. The majority of my interactions are mere exchanges of information. I wasn't built for critical thinking and…"

"Having opinions," Rose Quartz finished for her. Rose nodded. "That's fair. And by the way, I've never seen a Pearl draw a weapon? Are you able to materialize that?"

"Its mostly for show, I don't…" Pearl blushed. "I haven't been trained to use it."

"Trying to scare me off," Rose laughed. Pearl thought it sounded musical, light. The sound stuck in her head. It was more difficult to stave off. She felt herself relaxing…

"Rose Quartz!" the gravely baritone of a Jasper interrupted Pearl's train of thought; she snapped to attention, immediately flushed with anxiety. "Jasper TL47-92. The engine for one of the explorers is in need of repairs, our departure may be delayed, but the Peridots are at work currently."

"Find me another. Your Diamond will not wait."

"That may…not be possible on such short notice…" the Jasper faltered, stumbling over their words.

"Then I want you to find me a crew of Peridots that are capable of repairing this ship so that departure is not delayed. If they have to work overtime, this mission will leave on time, in precisely three cycles. Clear?"

"Yes, ma'am," the Jasper nodded "We'll make it happen."

Pearl was stunned. She had seen other generals work, and in general they were direct, harsh, sometimes downright abusive with their subordinates. Rose Quartz was different — her subordinates seemed to have at least a small amount of respect for her. They…responded. Maybe it was tiny; it was the respectful understanding, instead of the blank stare of silent comprehension. Pearl knew she was forgetting herself again, although for the life of her she was not sure why.

Rose Quartz was the only general of her kind — theoretically the kindergarden had not successfully produced an adequate amount of those that met the high standards of Pink Diamond. She would have everything perfect, and that was that. Pearl was accustomed to her high standards. She had witnessed that first hand, it had been a key point in her development. She cleared her throat, making a mental note of the timeline. Three cycles, engine troubles. To be corrected by Jasper TL47-92. Retaining mundane information was a talent of Pearl's. There was no use for taking messy notes all over the place just to misplace them and be without.

"Do you travel outside of Homeworld often with Pink Diamond?" Rose Quartz asked, again innocently enough.

"Not at all. Pink Diamond often remains occupied here with her planning, and if she does have need to oversee a colony's development, she'll usually send members of her court in her place."

She nodded. Of course she had already known this, Pearl wasn't sure what information she could give Rose Quartz on this matter that she wouldn't have already had access to. "Or me. But you've traveled. I was thinking of asking Pink Diamond for your assistance on this mission."

Pearl was frozen, thoroughly confused. "My assistance? Of what use could I be to you in an exploratory mission?"

"Pink Diamond consults with you directly, and it may serve better to show her at least second hand the organic life and the potential for her new colony. I also have much use for a Pearl regarding the running of the fleet, because as it stands I've got no second-in-command. My Amethyst is occupied elsewhere for now, and either way lacks certain…organizational skills."

"I understand. If it pleases my Diamond, I will go where I am commanded to go."

"I have every confidence in that, Pearl," she smiled again, and Pearl couldn't help but smile back. She couldn't remember the last time that she had smiled, not genuinely. She wasn't even sure what had prompted it. All that she knew was that it sprouted something close to feeling—a warmth blossoming over her chest, like a flower. She shuddered nervously, shaking off the feeling and returning to her mental notations. _You have a job to do, Pearl. Control yourself._

 **Author's Note:** I am _not_ insinuating that the Amethyst mentioned is _our_ Amethyst, merely presenting the theory that maybe they all have similar talents for organization.

If you see any conflicts with the canon time line please alert me, as I'm trying to stay as close to canon as possible. Please read and review! Keeping these chapter's shorter, as they are not as action-packed.


	3. Chapter 3

(Moving farther away from canon and more towards fan theories, based on the limited information that we have. I don't know if I'm on the Pink Diamond/White Diamond side, but for the sake of this story I'm batting for the pink team currently. I apologize for the delay in this chapter — I'm preparing for a gallery show this weekend.)

"Pink Diamond, I don't mean to step outside of my boundaries, but I have a request for the benefit of our mission."

Pink Diamond considered her quartz soldier for a long time before responding. Pearl watched carefully, deeply curious. "Go on."

"I find that the Peridot's organizational skills are largely incompetent. I would like to request extra support in this mission, to ensure thorough documentation of our findings…" Rose Quartz did not appear nervous at all, but she did pause to see if her Diamond was going to dismiss her. "I request the assistance of a Pearl."

"This doesn't seem out of the realm of possibility," Pink Diamond answered carefully, still seemingly suspicious.

"My thought process was at first that we might acquire a regular Pearl, but my initial concern was the amount of training that a regular Pearl might have would not provide adequate support. My second thought was, to expedite our communications, my Diamond, if your Pearl was to accompany us, you may have a more direct hand in the mission." Rose Quartz made eye contact with Pink Diamond and held it for what seemed to Pearl to be an eternity. She was terrified equally of either response that her Diamond might give. She felt conflicted, possibly for the first time in her existence. She had gone plainly from never having to trouble with considering her own opinion, to suddenly having too many opinions that seemed to have developed independently of her Diamond's wishes. All of this she battled through during the unrelenting silence of her Diamond and the Quartz soldier.

"You will offer direct communications three times daily."

"That seems perfectly understandable."

"Do not presume to tell me that I am finished speaking," Pink Diamond growled, with enough venom that Rose actually bowed her head. "My Pearl will document your each and every endeavor each cycle and report it daily to me. And my Pearl does not leave your sight. She does not run errands for you, she does not exist to do manual labor or to resolve conflict. She is a pair of eyes and a recording device for your data, and nothing more. Is that clear?"

"Crystal," Rose smiled, and Pearl caught the same mischievous glint.

"This entire process is making me entirely weary, Rose Quartz. Consider your steps carefully."

"I can assure you that no harm will come to your…recording devise, my Diamond." Rose did not dare cast an inflection on her tone that would so much as hint defiance. Pearl attempted to wrap her head around what this meant for her. There were so many questions, whirring through her head at hyper speed. Of course, she remained silent. "If it pleases my Diamond we are prepared to leave as early as tomorrow, early."

"This should be ample time. You are excused."

Rose Quartz bowed and made her exit without another word, daring not rio her Diamond changing her mind. Pearl adjusted her stance so that she was perfectly at attention, hands folded neatly behind her back.

"Do you understand your duties as they have been explained?"

"Yes, My Diamond."

"Good. Then there is no need for repeat instructions. I would caution you not to overstep your bounds. You are a very valuable Pearl," Pink Diamond stared down at her Pearl, who blinked once and said nothing, unsure of how to respond. "You are still a Pearl, but if we were to lose you there would be no way to transfer the data you've incurred, which could prove somewhat troublesome for the next few millennia."

 _Okay, back on track,_ Pearl thought to herself.

—

"Pearl, do you know why you're so drawn to organic things?" Rose Quartz asked as they stepped down the hall to the cargo bay. The hall was quiet, all of its workers presumably located in the loading dock awaiting Rose Quartz's arrival. Light from dawn was slipping in through the long narrow windows, falling grey and chilled on the bare stone floors.

"No," Pearl answered, never having really considered it.

"Pearls are organic based — farmed like the rest of us, but your original core is organic. Its cheap to produce in large quantities, but the base of it isn't like anything else that we know. The Diamond authority would have you believe that this is a defect — something that negatively distinguishes Pearls from other gems. Its Propaganda. You're not a recording device, Pearl, and I get the feeling that you know better than to buy that."

"To be perfectly honest, Rose Quartz, I was not aware of these deeper emotions prior to our conversation. I have spent centuries being told what I was, what I was to do, and trained not to ask 'why'. Maybe it is something in the way that we're produced — "

"No, that's just you being very good at your job. You're not an expendable Pearl. You're quite valuable to her."

Pearl nodded, still doubtful but resistant to arguing. As freely as Rose Quartz allowed her to speak, Pearl knew better than to step out of turn. Most Quartz soldiers were made of the same materials, built without patience for insubordination.

"So how do you feel about flying?"


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: Here comes the fluff...I am so, so sorry. I'm not a mushy writer. I don't have a lot of practice, especially because I lack a heart myself, but I tried my best. This will pick up soon, I'm sorry if you're out there falling asleep to my writing. But thank you for falling asleep to this! Please read and review! Let's be friends.**

Pearl could keep her composure no longer, as hard as she tried. She was confident that whatever shotty rush repair job had been done to the ship was coming apart as they rattled through the atmosphere of Homeworld, working up to nearly warp-speed. She was posted in the cock-pit standing behind Rose Quartz, who had her back turned to her as she mumbled directions to her crew, apparently unaware of the fact that they ship was currently attempting to disintegrate into nothingness (Pearl was convinced — the Peridot's could roll their eyes all they wanted.)

"How are you doing back there, Pearl?" Rose Quartz turned, smiling. Pearl realized that she looked ridiculous, but she could not for the life of her think about letting go of the portion of the wall that she was clinging to. Pearl looked up and met Rose Quartz' kind smile with something closer to a grimace. Rose Quartz laughed quietly and excused herself from the crew, stepping backwards.

"I've been thinking about what you told me. About your history," she said. Pearl wracked her brain for something that she could have possibly said that would entertain her interest. "What did you do, before you were assigned to Pink Diamond?"

Here it was, the fork in the road. The deep, dark, like, or the truth. "That is a very long, very boring story."

"I don't think its that boring. I noticed something. Your gem placement. And the way you summoned your…weapon," she hesitated on the word, because they both knew that it was a prop, really. "Its identical to a different diamond than the one you serve now."

Pearl said nothing.

"Please answer." Her voice was firm. That was an order.

"I was transferred out of White Diamonds care as a…rare gesture of mercy. She found my service less than satisfactory, so she handed me down to her sister rather than shatter me."

"And why is that? Diamonds will shatter much higher ranking gems than you will without thought."

"White Diamond didn't — doesn't…believe in waste. Everything has a use. She's more a punisher than an…ender."

"And a transfer of service was what she saw as adequate punishment?"

"Oh, no. No, that wasn't the…that was after. Pink Diamond was just starting to come into power, but White Diamond…" Pearl stopped herself. "Forgive me, I don't think that I'm comfortable talking about this anymore. Discipline as you see fit."

She may as well have asked Rose Quartz to do battle with her. Her eyes went wide, her brow furrowed. "Pearl, I'm not going to punish you for not feeling comfortable discussing something like that. It's obviously sensitive information, and Diamond's have a way of…being places they aren't…" she cast a brief glance over her shoulder at the crew. All seven backs were to them but their conversation had dulled to a low murmur. "Lets take a walk and touch base with some of the other crews. You're due for a report."

"Yes, ma'am." Pearl followed Rose Quartz into the narrow hallway with corrugated metal sides, saying nothing else. Back on steady ground. Kind of. Just as the thought crossed her mild the ship lurched deeply to the port side, dumping her to the ground, but not before Rose Quartz caught the full force of her upper body from behind, stumbling so that they fell nearly on top of each other. Pearl rolled to the right immediately, avoiding bodily contact as soon as was possible.

The only contact she was allowed to make with other gems was when by her Diamond's direct command. Pink Diamond towered nearly six times greater than her height, so she often enjoyed lifting Pearl to her eye level when she commanded her to do something for entertainment, such as dance, or was it. She had no idea how Rose Quartz would react, so she turned her head and clamored to her feet in silence.

"Are you alright?" Rose Quartz asked. To Pearl's complete shock she reached over and dusted off Pearl's leg. Pearl stiffened instinctively. Rose Quartz's skin was surprisingly soft. Warm. An then it was gone, and she realized that she was being asked a question.

"Yes. My sincerest apologies."

"That's enough," Rose said suddenly.

 _This is it. One mistake too far…Let's have it then…_ Pearl mentally prepared herself for what must be coming. She was ashamed. In the matter of a day she had managed to make more critical errors than she had in probably the last few centuries.

"Pearl, from now on you are forbidden for apologizing. The remainder of this voyage. I won't hear it anymore."

Which was an order. Pearl was tempted to disobey. Obviously her apologies had so greatly displeased her temporary master. What else was there to say. "My performance has been dissatisfactory and I have no valid excuse. There will be no more errors."

"Okay, I'm banning that too!" Rose replied immediately. And now Pearl was thoroughly confused. "Pearl, you're…different. You're not part of some hive mind. You're an individual. You're out of your element. You're without real, proper instruction. A lot yourself some room for growth."

"I'm not built to be capable of errors. There isn't room for…"

"Flexibility. I know. But there is. You are a being. So be. Exist in this world, for yourself. Experience everything that there is to experience. You turn in your reports, and you run your numbers, and you do your job but just…keep an open mind, okay?" Rose had inched closer. Her eyes were wild looking, her curls falling around Pearl's face. Pearl inhaled the scent.

"I can do that," she breathed, unable to turn away.

"Good," Rose smiled, but did not retreat. "Go turn in your report. Give Pink Diamond my regards."

"Yes ma'am."


End file.
